Joy and Love
by Bluejay321
Summary: Inside Out and Hercules Xover. JoyxAphrodite


A/N: Xover one-shot containing femslash/yuri smut. Viewer discretion is advised.

Swooshing down the staircase with glee, Joy landed gracefully and finished with a neat skip and a twirl before rushing over to the optical feed beside the

console just to double check that Riley was safe and content. Fear was resting with his caramel mochaccino in one hand sipping it calmly indicating that

everything was going smoothly. With a sweet smile she looked at him and then looked up to see Riley watching Disney's classic movie 'Hercules'. Alan

Menken's brilliant music score soared throughout Riley's brain and all of her emotions sighed peacefully within headquarters. The peace was short-lived

though.

"You seriously need to keep your feet off the console, Fear! It's dirty!" moaned Disgust.

Fear rolled his eyes before succumbing to the fact that she would not stop whining about hygiene unless he took his feet down. Feeling afraid that she was

going to ruin this very welcome break while Riley was tucked up in bed watching a good movie before going to sleep, Fear took the initiative to walk over to

the other side of the room and fetch a small footstool from behind the core memories. Returning to the console, he set himself down and got comfy, not even

bothering to say 'Happy now?" for fear that it would rile Disgust up and set her off, for that did not take very much to accomplish.

Anger sat strangely quiet next to Sadness, both of them far to engrossed in the film outside to be concerned with what was going on inside the room. Joy

looked over at them and noticed that they appeared calm; the top of Anger's head a dull red with no signs of flaring up, Sadness' eyes nice and dry. The

atmosphere within headquarters was so delightfully calm, Joy even thought about joining the others and taking a break herself!

"I'm going out for a while," she said.

Everyone raised their brows and looked over at her. "Think that's such a good idea?" said Fear, his eyes showing a small amount of worry.

"I should be fine, guys. Remember the map Sadness drew up with the stations marked on it incase any of us ever got lost again?"

They all nodded recalling Sadness' brilliance, she had created the map straight after Joy and herself had managed to make it back home again after being

sucked up the main tube. Now Joy was standing beside it, having dislodged the bottom at the bend and readying herself to slip up and into it, hands

delicately clasped above her head.

"Yeah, well... just make sure you're safe!" said Fear anxiously.

"I will!" called out Joy as she hurtled up the tube.

Landing with a tumble out onto the outskirts of Long-Term Memory, she took out the map from her dress pocket and unfolded it. It already had a coffee ring

on it from when Fear was on his usual night watch. It really should have been safely put into a binder and then on to the shelves, but instead was left on

the console for everyone to look at and admire. Joy ran her thumb along the coffee stain and a tiny amount of blue ink underneath smudged on to her skin.

With a sigh, she studied the map for a few minutes before skipping though the corridors - skipping gleefully is afterall the most efficient and speedy

way to get to where you want to go without transport, of course.

Skipping all the way to Imagination Land, Joy congratulated herself on getting there so quickly and Sadness too for her excellent mapping skills. Snapping

off a large chunk of marshmallow tree near the entrance, she indulged herself and bit into the sweet, soft pillow of candy before traipsing over to the

Imaginary Boyfriend Machine to take a closer look at the contraption. As far as she could see it was only a large, metal cube with a conveyor belt and a

lever attatched to it- a fairly simple piece of machinery. What did catch her eye though, was the new ideal man in the picture frame beside it. It was a

tall, dark and handsome man with some slight stubble, vaguely resembling the famous actor Samuel L. Jackson. Joy smiled at the picture, Riley always did

have high standards, Disgust knows her just as well. Another thing that Joy had noticed, an almost identical metal cube next to the Imaginary Boyfriend

Machine. She had a look at the picture frame on this one and curiously all that it said was 'Favorite Character'.

"Hmm... ," Joy pondered with a raised brow. Her small yet elegant fingers twitched. She shouldn't. She knows that... but Sadness would. They say the ones

you love have the largest impact on your behaviour, especially impulsiveness. Too late to turn back now, she's already pulled the lever.

With a clunk and a bump, the machine whirred and a small, pink creature with horns was expelled from the machine. Down the conveyor belt he slid, right off

of the edge and landed on the ground with a loud thud.

"Youch!" Pain exclaimed, rubbing his horns.

"Pain?" Joy gasped in disbelief. "...Is it really you?"

"Yeah, it's me. How in the Underworld did I end up here?"

Joy took a step towards the lever of the machine. "Well... I think the idea of this machine is that Riley's current favorite fictional character is copied

and produced when the lever's pulled," she explained.

"Well great. Just great. Fantastic. What the heck am I going to do now?"

"Umm... Well, I... I was going to fool around Cloud Town. Maybe you could come with me and stay there? It really is the most amazing place, it is afterall

made entirely of soft clouds!" She said exasperated, yet convincingly. She could always find the calming words she needed to use by seeing the positivity

in everything especially when dealing with an angry little man.

"Fine, fine, let's get going then," said Pain, admittedly thinking that perhaps a place made of something soft would not be such a bad idea particularly

for someone as accident prone as he was. He dusted himself off and walked over towards her, grabbed her by the hand and then just as he was rudely yanking

her away from the machine, he felt his foot suddenly engulfed by something sticky and gooey on the ground.

"Gah! What is this gross stuff!?" he cried.

"Oh, it's marshmallow, I must've dropped it," Joy said straining to pull him back from the gloopy fluff. "Sorry about that!"

"Didn't nobody teach you not to litter!?" Pain wailed.

Grabbing hold of the machine behind her, Joy yanked the small creature out of the candy trap and realised that she had just tugged on the lever again. With

a groan at how hectic this little adventure had become she steaded herself and Pain, ushering him to the front of the machine well out of the way of

controls and sticky sweets.

"Remain calm. We don't know who else is Riley's favorite from Hercules," said Joy.

"You mean second favorite, don't you? I mean, it would make sense, right? I'm the first one who came out, so whoever's coming out next is the second

favorite."

Joy felt a smile tug at the corners of her mouth. She couldn't help it. Genuinely wanting him to believe what he wished, her smile just widened and she

looked straight ahead at the conveyor belt.

A sultry, curvacious figure emerged from the machine, the pink hue from her skin illuminating the space with unabashed divinity. It was Aphrodite.

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe it! Well, actually I can... since you're so amazing, I... I-"

Joy's typical gushing was ceased as the Goddess of Love raised a single, beautiful hand to hush her, all too used to having people faun over her in such a

fashion.

"Please, dear one. Who might you be?"

"Oh, I-I'm Joy, so very humble and pleased to meet you. I'm a collosal fan, I can't get over how gorgeous you are up close in person!"

"How very sweet of you, Joy. It's lovely to meet you too. Now, if it is not too much trouble to ask, where on Earth am I?"

Joy looked over at the lever and tried to come up with a suitable explanation for the rather peculiar situation they were all in.

"Well... " she started, "Why don't I try to explain things on the way over to Cloud Town. That's where we're heading, you know. It's a place where Pain can

be relatively pain free, so to speak and I'm sure a place made entirely out of clouds is where you'll be most comfortable too."

The Deity nodded with an amused smile and the trio headed off to Cloud Town while Joy told them both everything that had happened that very day, including

the embarrassing truth about the marshmallow fluff she had so carelessly discarded on the ground and how she came to be in Imagination Land.

"Riley sounds like a very special girl, you must care about her very much," said Aphrodite sincerely.

"Oh, but she is awesome!" Exclaimed Joy. "We all adore her, she means the world to us!"

Cloud Town had expanded and evolved in the last four years, something that Joy was very grateful for. She was glad that Riley hadn't completely rid herself

of childish wonder. The town was a grand size, with pink and peach clouds swirling around in every direction that you looked. It was like Heaven. With Pain

busying himself by sculpting a comfortable shack from the soft puffs of cumulonimbus, Joy invited Aphrodite into the Town Hall, with pillars of sky blue

and lilac clouds in a row outside of the entrance.

"Oh yes, this is wonderful. Just like my abode, but sweeter somehow," Aphrodite said cheerfully.

"I'm so glad you like i-" Joy tried to say, but was cut off by a soft, pink tongue in her mouth. "Mmmph..."

Joy felt herself slowly sinking to the ground with Aphrodite's perfect hands wired around her hip and shoulder, melting into the wispy floor. First, clever

fingers entered her softly, gently sliding in and out of her with ease. Then, lifting her thigh, the Goddess steadied herself and glided her own thigh

beneath the beautiful emotion's and the other thigh curved with sleek precision over her hip. Joy found herself instinctively thrusting against Aphrodite's

sumptuous body, feeling her own starting to shake from the ecstacy. She had found a rhythm by grinding her hips that made the Goddess' breath uneven and

hitched. Aphrodite leaned over to kiss Joy fervently and that was all it took to push them both over the edge, their hips quivering as they climaxed.

Nestled together in the rolls of cloud, Joy smiled and looked over at the gorgeous character that she was admittedly glad she had released.

"I... I'd better be getting back. Riley will be going to sleep soon. I'd better not miss the train and stress out everyone back home."

"It's quite alright, my dear. Go and look after them," the Goddess replied sleepily with a contented smile on her face.

Joy rolled over and kissed her one last time and got up to leave the Town Hall, slipping through the entrance and slowly twirling around one of the soft

blue and lilac pillars, watching the streams of color swirl around her hand. She couldn't help but notice a pair of mischievous red eyes peering at her from

behind the end pillar.

"Pain," she said bluntly.

"Uh, Joy... " Pain shuffled out from behind the cloud with a sheepish expression on his face. "... I, uh... leaving so soon?"

"Are you both going to be ok here?" She said, wanting to get straight to the point.

"Oh, yeah, Cloud Town? It ain't so bad here, I mean, we'll be fine."

"Good," Joy replied, grateful for the reassurance.

The ride back to headquarters felt strangley hazy and Joy wondered if it had all been some magical dream. She stared out across the vast void between the

hemispheres of Riley's mind as the Train of Thought rocketed up towards the large dome-shape that was headquarters and relayed having passionate sex on the

clouds with one of her idols. Maybe that's why it felt like a dream because it was a dream come true. Joy is not ignorant of the fact that dreams really

do come true sometimes. She smiled and wondered if maybe the next time she felt the need to take a trip to Imagination Land she could perhaps convince

Sadness and Disgust to come along with her.

A/N: Reviews welcome :)


End file.
